What Is Humanity (Episode 7.3)
Agent Gray: As predicted, the Merovingian attempted to transport the General out of the simulation. Unfortunately, the attempt succeeded, although the Trainman was critically wounded by our forces. The General is believed to be outside of the simulation, but his exact location is unknown. Before his departure, the General denounced the "Morpheus" who has been causing disturbances among Zionite and E Pluribus Neo operatives. It is clear from the General's own tirade, as well as intelligence gathered from Zionite sources, that this "Morpheus" is in fact a simulacrum constructed by the General. Thus far, it has failed to ignite the war the General desired; however, we cannot allow a program such as this to exist unmonitored within the simulation. Data cross-referencing indicates that locales frequented by Morpheus shortly before his assassination have seen increased activity of late. You will begin your search for the simulacrum at one of these locations. Operator: Not much going on in that warehouse, just some standard security guards. See what you can find. Nicholas Allemeier: Hey, you got some ID? Oh. Yessir. Carry on. Aaron Kidney: 'Scuse me, I'm gonna have to see some ID... Hah! Just kidding. Who'd steal something in this dump, anyway? Have a good one. Operator: Tools--recently deposited, too, to judge from the lack of dust. Could be something... Why don't you check with the guard captain on duty? Should be...just a sec..."Humberto Watson." Humberto Watson: Oh, hello, officer. How can I help you? Box of tools? Let me see here... That's registered to one "Maston, Joshua." Brought it in just a few weeks ago. Operator: "Joshua Maston," huh? Right, I'll get a check run on that name. Should have it by the time you're out of there. Humberto Watson: No trouble at all, officer. Good luck out there. Agent Gray: Our records show "Joshua Maston" is a Zion operative, now going by the pseudonym "Mosquito." It is time to pay Mr. Maston a visit. Operator: I've got multiple redpill signals in there. Zion Vector: So... Nice weather. Mosquito: What, is storing tools prohibited by the Truce now? Shouldn't you be shining Gray's shoes or something, anyway? Operator: Watch it! Looks like someone doesn't like us messing with his stuff. Mosquito: Hey! Get your hands off that! Operator: Mosquito has some kind of papers on him. It's a local address. Probably worth checking out. Agent Gray: It is remarkable that certain Zionites persist in refusing to cooperate with System investigations. You did well to obtain further data, Mr. Kennedy. Continue your investigation. Operator: That's the address from the paper in Maston's pocket. Nose around and see if you catch a whiff of anything. Operator: Hey... On the wall over there, is that... Yep! One of the posters that Morpheus was slapping up around town before he got himself killed, or a reasonable facsimile, at any rate. Even Zion Command kicked him out for that stunt--not that that stopped him. Mosquito might have helped put it up, but that doesn't explain where it came from. That's no second-rate copy. Must have been put up recently... Maybe we can have Gray do a code trace. Agent Gray: Curious. If this is the work of the simulacrum, then it has been programmed not only to regurgitate Morpheus' speeches, but also to emulate his terrorist activities. A trace of the poster's code has been completed, operative. The origin lies at the location indicated. Operator: Great, another warehouse. Morpheus always hung out in the nicest spots, didn't he? Got a signal, looks like a red-- Wait... Unusual bits in his bytes... This could be our boy! Morpheus: I will...not rest...until...the One is returned. I believe...it...is necessary...to...stress the system. Operator: Whoops. What'd you do? You broke it! Hm... Actually, it looks like it self-deactivated. Kind of extreme... Well, at least now we'll be able to get a good scan of it. Agent Gray: Unusual. It is possible that the simulacrum has code allowing it to simulate operative emergency jack-out and reconstruction. In any case, we have obtained a comprehensive scan of the program's RSI structure. If it reappears, we will be able to locate it quickly. It must not be allowed to continue Morpheus' terrorist actions. You have done well in tracking it down, Mr. Kennedy. *''Episode 7.3 Category:Machine Missions (Episode 7.3) Category:Episode 7.3 Missions